


A Turn of Events

by Phayte



Series: YOI Ship Bingo - Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: YOI Ship Bingo - Pairing - JJ / Yuuri KPrompt - JJ gets drunk at the Barcelona banquet.  "Be my coach, Yuuuuuuri!" (Rodinia)





	A Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



Everything spiral out of control quickly. He made sure he did not drink like he did the previous year. That was one drunken yet perfect mistake he was not going to repeat. Phichit whined that Yuuri was not striping and pole dancing as Yuri kept stealing the champagne glass out his hand.

“Seriously, Yurio… you are going to get us in trouble,” Yuuri hissed at him.

“Oh shut up piggy! Let the gold medalist enjoy his night!” Yuri slurred as he went back out to the dance floor.

Victor came and wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, kissing his cheek, “I am so proud of you, my Yuuri.”

He felt himself blush, he would never get use to Victor and and his abundance of affection. He let Victor slid him another glass of champagne at him and Yuuri smiled up at the gorgeous man who told him over and over how much he loved him. Yuuri did not know what he ever did to be able to get everything he ever wanted. It was all to perfect. Even as Victor took his hand and led him to the dance floor, Yuuri let Victor lead him around in a waltz. There was something amazing about being in Victor’s arms and having those blue eyes stare lovingly at him.

The music changed and Victor pulled him to his chest for a slow dance. Yuuri held onto Victor tight, knowing they only had a few more days together. He was going back to Japan for a few weeks before moving out to Russia to train with Victor. It was good having some time apart, it would give Victor time to get his routine polished up for the Nationals and Yuuri time to gather his belongings.

It would be hard, they had not been apart more than a couple days. But they knew the outcome was Yuuri moving out to Russia and just being with Victor. They could look forward to that. There was a lot to look forward too.

They had gotten so lost in their dancing and gazing into one another’s eyes- everything around them was nonexistent. They missed JJ feeding Yuri even more champagne and JJ himself drinking himself stupid.

As the music ended, Victor took Yuuri’s hand and led him off the dance floor and gently kissed him. Yuuri could forget the entire world as long as Victor was kissing him. He knew his cheeks were red, but he could blame the drinking.

“I’m going to go get us more drinks,” Victor said with yet another kiss. Yuuri nodded and watched as his beautifully perfect fiance walked to the bar.

Yuuri had been following Victor with his eyes when he heard someone calling out this name.

“Yuuri!” the voice said, “Katsuki, Yuuri!”

Looking up and around, Yuuri saw where the voice was coming from. It was none other than Jean-Jacques Leroy calling out his name.

“Oh shit! JJ is plastered!” Yuri slurred next to Yuuri and started to lean on him.

“Yeah, who are you to talk?” Yuuri hissed back at him.

Yuuri watched as JJ walked across the dance floor, bumping into couples dancing as he made his way over to Yuuri. Yuri got to laughing even harder and clutched onto Otabek for balance. The closer JJ had gotten to him, Yuuri noticed he had lost his suit jacket somewhere and his tie was wrapped around his head. JJ locked eyes with Yuuri and started to unbutton his shirt.

“YUURI!” JJ yelled out again.

Yuuri could not move, he could not speak- he just stood there, frozen to the ground.

“Dance with me, Yuuri!” JJ said as he held out his hand.

Yuuri shook his head, but Yuri pushed Yuuri into JJ’s arms. He found himself being led around the dance floor. JJ kept spinning them and Yuuri was feeling dizzy.

“JJ! Stop spinning me!” Yuuri cried out.

JJ laughed and held onto Yuuri tightly. Scanning his eyes around the room, Yuuri found Victor easily. Victor was covering a laugh with his hand and Yuuri was mouthing “ _Help Me_ ” to him. Victor starting to laugh out loud and Yuuri glared at him.

As the song came to an end and JJ pulled him in a back breaking hug. It was when he felt JJ’s hips gyrating against him, he gasped out.

“Be my coach, Yuuuuuuuuri! Be my coach!” JJ called out.

Yuuri just looked down at the drunken man- with his tie tied around his head, his eyes half shut and slightly drooling from the side of his mouth. He heard gasp all around the room and laughter. Grabbing JJ by his arms, he pulled him off the dance floor and to the side of the room.

“What the hell, JJ?” Yuuri hissed at him.

“Let me come to your parent’s hot spring. Coach me!” JJ slurred.

“JJ! Seriously, everyone is looking at us,” Yuuri said.

“I don’t care! Be my coach!” JJ said again.

Yuuri shook his head, he could not believe this was happening. Was this what he looked like hanging off of Victor last year? Yuuri had let go of JJ’s arms and JJ was still clutching his shoulders and begging him while pressing himself against Yuuri.

“Seriously, let’s go find Isabella,” Yuuri said.

“No!” JJ said as he grabbed Yuuri’s face and mashed his lips to Yuuri’s.

Yuuri’s eyes opened wide as he pushed at JJ’s chest but there was no use. The man was taller and larger than him and had him pinned. Yuuri tried to beat at him with his fist, but there was no use, those lips against his were moving steadily. When he felt JJ’s tongue across his lips he started to panic. He hit out again, afraid if he yelled that tongue would go into his mouth.

It was then that Victor had pulled JJ off of him and pushed him aside. Yuuri saw how dark those blue eyes of Victor’s got as he pushed JJ to the wall and held him there.

“Vitya! No!” Yuuri yelled and pulled at his arm, “He is drunk! Leave him alone.”

Victor turned and looked at Yuuri, “Are you ok?”

Yuuri nodded, “Yes I am fine.”

Victor let go of JJ and turned to Yuuri, taking out a napkin and rubbing Yuuri’s mouth with then leaned in to kiss him.

“Let’s get out of here,” Victor said and wrapped his arm possessively around Yuuri and led him out of the banquet. JJ was still leaning on the wall calling out to Yuuri as they left.

  
  
  
  


Yuuri had packed all his stuff and was ready to go. Too bad he still had two weeks before he left for Russia. He was excited about his new life and missing Victor terribly. Taking out a few of Victor’s posters he had, he put them around his room so he could still see that beautiful face when he first opened his eyes in the morning. It was strange not having Victor around, hanging off of him, telling him corny jokes and making him blush.

He threw himself into skating while he waited. Even if Victor could not be around, the triplets would record his routines and send them to Victor so he could send his critique. Yuuri found it cute that Victor was doing the same thing. He would have a rink mate record his and send them to Yuuri. He really missed Victor.

He was exhausted when he got back to the inn and his mother greeted him.

“Oh Yuuri, there is a foreigner in the hot spring waiting for you,” she said with a wink.

What? There was no way Victor was here. He had seen his videos from today. Taking off running, Yuuri dashed through the inn and down the hallway that lead to the hot springs. Once he stepped to the springs, he saw blue eyes piercing at him. But not the blue eyes he wanted to see.

JJ stood up out the water and Yuuri saw he was naked. JJ held his hands up in his signature ‘JJ Style’ finger logo and winked at Yuuri.

“Hello Yuuri! Starting today you are going to be my coach and I am going to win the Grand Prix this year!” he proclaimed as he flashed his pearly whites at him.

“What?!” Yuuri yelled.

“Yuuri! I came all the way out here! Do not tell me you will deny me now!” JJ yelled as he jumped out the water and walked over to Yuuri.

“JJ… what?” Yuuri stammered as JJ stood unashamed in front of him.

“I want you to be my coach, I did not forget,” JJ said as he trailed his finger down Yuuri’s face to his neck.

“But… but... “ Yuuri stammered out.

“I will not take no for an answer,” JJ said.

Yuuri sighed, “At least put some clothes on.”

JJ laughed and leaned down to kiss his cheek, “Promise you will coach me.”

Yuuri shook his head. Victor was not going to like this. Not one bit.

“Fine, we have two weeks then I am headed to Russia _and_ _you_ are headed back to Canada!”

JJ smiled and flashed his ‘JJ Style’ fingers again, “You got it babe!”

Yeah, Victor was not going to like this one bit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
